The present generally invention relates to a stream data processing method and system comprising at least one or more first information processing apparatuses that are actually executing data processing based on one or a plurality of pre-registered queries with respect to inputted stream data, and at least one or more second information processing apparatuses that constitute, from the above-mentioned first information processing apparatus, the migration destination of any of the queries actually executing the data processing in the above-mentioned first information processing apparatus.
Data, called stream data, which must be processed instantaneously and continuously, has been increasing in information processing technology fields in recent years. Stream data is continuously created and arrives from one moment to the next in an endless stream. Some examples of stream data are the information read from RFID tags, sensor node monitoring information, and stock price information.
An apparatus designed to make it possible to efficiently carry out queries when selected information is being continuously fetched from a database system was proposed in the past. The continuous query apparatus related to this proposal is constituted such that a text that was loaded from either a local or remote external source is parsed into one set of indexed fields capable of being referenced using a query, and a group of continuous queries with respect to the above-mentioned text is executed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-052230).
Further, technology designed to enhance the availability and reliability of a stream data processing system, and to enable this system to maintain real-time processing capabilities even under increased loads was also proposed in the past. This proposal relates to a stream data processing system as the preferred data processing system for processing data, the real-time nature of which is vital. This proposal discloses a configuration that replicates and archives either all or a portion of the stream data in a nonvolatile storage medium, and makes it possible to seamlessly use the real-time data and the archived data, and a configuration that associates a plurality of stream data processing systems and enhances the performance of query (a command that designates the nature of a process or instruction) processing (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-338432).